Harry Potter and the Obscure Mansion
by kogaiki62
Summary: On the day of Harry's seventh birthday, the wheels of fate began to turn. When Harry gets stuck in the old haunted mansion at the end of Privet Drive after getting bullied by Dudley and the gang, things start looking better, especially when he learns that he doesn't need to stay with the Dursley's anymore. Grey!Harry No Pairings


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only J.K.R. does and that makes me sad... oh well

* * *

Albus Dumbledore felt his years catching up to him. Living over a century, he had experienced many different things that would make lesser men turn tail and run to the highlands and Albus thought that he had seen it all. He didn't foresee however, being involved in a second Wizard War and being on the opposing side of his former pupil, who casted away his name and chose for himself the moniker Lord Voldemort.

"Poor Tom," Albus thought to himself, "choosing to name himself 'Flight-of-death', doesn't he know that Death is just the next great adventure?" Shaking himself from such thoughts, Albus came back to thinking of all of the prospective teachers for the Divination class that he had interviewed since the morning. He didn't mind spending his time in Rosmerta's pub, 'The Three Broomsticks,' but none of the wizards and witches that passed through had what he wanted for such an obscure art. Though many of the wizarding community had been saying that Hogwarts' curriculum and staff had been falling in quality since it was named one of the best schools in Europe, he still only looked for the best when he was looking for new staff to replaced those that either retired or had passed on to the Next Great Adventure.

Hearing a knock on the door to the private room that he had rented at the pub, he beckoned to them with a simple 'come in' and waited until the last applicant for the day has taken her seat. The last person he was interviewing for the day was named Sybill Trelawney and she had quite an interesting background. She came from a line of powerful seers that stretched all the way back to the time of Merlin where they came to prevalence, but there had been rumors that she had lost most of the powers that came with being a seer. However being the sort of person to give people a chance to prove themselves, he started with the basic questions and continued to interview until he gained enough information to make a decision about her.

He was a bit disappointed at what he found. The Gift wasn't strong in her, giving credence to the rumors that spoke about the seer gift in her blood beginning to dry up. Sighing inwardly, he thanked and told her that he would owl her at a later time about the results of the interview, waiting for her to finish her pleasantries when something strange happened. In the middle of thanking Albus for his time, Sybill suddenly became ridged and her eyes rolled back behind the bug-eyed glasses and when she started to speak again, her voice was disembodied and unusually low:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies..._

Running could be heard from behind the door that Albus had his back facing and he realized that it was probably a spy from Lord Voldemort going to tell his Lord what he had just heard. Thinking that the prophecy was done, he got up and was about to leave the room when Sybill spoke again in the strange voice and continued:

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other,_

_For neither can live while the other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Albus decided right there that he would need to keep this woman close after all. From her non reaction after speaking the prophecy, he knew that she had no clue that it had ever happened and that was fine with him. After all the less who knew, the less people would try to mess around with it and Sybill would be safe from prying eyes. With that last thought, he bid his new divination teacher goodbye and started the trek back to Hogwarts, all the while planning what his next move would be in the war. No one could know however, that another soul, somewhere far away from Hogsmead, would be making the same prophecy in the dark of night, alone and far from done.

_With bound slaves of Sight and Might_

_In the shadow of the Place of Olde_

_The Grey court gather, the chosen One found_

_Powers strong and Wisdom fair_

_The One is born as the seventh month dies…_

* * *

Thanks for giving this story a chance and I would appreciate any Feedback you have, it is my first Harry Potter story after all!

:) See you next time!


End file.
